


Bellissima

by drfangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, italian art, museum sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfangirl/pseuds/drfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellissima

All he saw was her eyes. Bright blue in the crowd of darkness. As he stepped down from his presentation podium, he walked through the audience, as if drawn to her. He touched her shoulder, a subtle attempt to show her how much he loved her. Her eyes looked at him, their blue portals, shrouded with black lashes, as she froze. His hand on her shoulder had sent a shiver throughout his soul. Signora Fell, his "wife."

When he touched her shoulder, all she felt was butterflies. It was a continuation of their unspoken language, rooted in shoulder grazes and glances. She had found herself aroused by the touch, but was too overwhelmed by the intellectuals' attention, as she was surrounded, looking for him in the crowd. Professore Fell, her "husband."

 

Hannibal sat in a mahogany armchair, with a glass of wine, tapping his large fingers on the wood. The front door creaks open, and in comes the woman of his obsession, Dr. Bedelia DuMaurier. She glides across the floor until she reaches the bottle of wine on the table and pours herself a generous glass. They speak, through each other's eyes. Her crystalline blue meeting his warm brown. Heavy breathing ensues.  
Suddenly, she is in his lap, kissing him, running her hands down his muscular chest. His eyes urge her on. She could feel his erection growing into her leg. She unbuckles his pants, and pulls out his member, feeling the silky warmth in her small hands. Hungrily eyeing it, Bedelia moves to the floor and takes him in her mouth. Moaning with pleasure Hannibal tightly grips her shoulders, pushing her further into him. He grips her shoulders, and moves to grab at her white blond, coifed hair, unraveling it from it's hairspray confines. A curl falls down to her shoulder as she continues to move her head up and down. He removes her blouse and bra and cups her breasts in his warm hands. She sighs with pleasure. Tracing the line from her breasts down to the lacy band of her thong, he leaves a line of goosebumps down her flesh. Looking up into her eyes, she allows him to reach further and he slips two fingers into her warmth. She moans in approval and he continues downward, cupping her juncture as he peels off of her pants and thong. She purrs as he massages her soft flesh and he meets her lips again. He nips at her lower lip, as she grabs his stiff member and pushes it into her body. Both moan as he fully penetrates her. Her blue eyes flutter closed as he slowly pulls out of her and gently re-enters. Both grunt in agony. Pushing in and drawing out a few more times, Bedelia's inner walls clench around his member and she whimpers his name. Right behind her, he releases into her, gripping her hair, her shoulders, her breasts. Limply pulling out of her, he returns to his chair and his unfinished glass of wine, leaving her body on the floor. She falls asleep as he lifts her up onto the couch, covering her with a silky blanket, as he gazes at her placid face. He kisses her cheek and leaves her to slumber. Returning back to his chair, he watches her tiny frame breathe in and out, the lines in her face almost disappearing as she peacefully slips into her dreams. He looks out the window, to the bright Duomo, shining through the dimness of the newly fallen night and then. He moves to Bedelia, wrapping his strong arms around her body. He falls asleep.


End file.
